Tatzlwurm
Tatzlwurm is a boss that can be found deep in the abandoned mines inside Canterlot Castle. Defeating it rewards the player with a key that opens up the dungeons of Canterlot Castle. Fighting Strategy It should be noted that the Tatzlwurm and the Siren Gem can be fought in any order, but it is recommended to defeat the Siren Gem first since this will give the player access to better equipment in Filthy Rich's shop. The Tatzlwurm has quite a few ways to attack: It can shoot a beam of acid that moves across the screen. Getting hit does medium damage but inflicts the Weak status effect. The beam will always start at the bottom of the screen and move upward, so it is easy to see it coming and act accordingly. If one sees saliva dripping from the Tatzlwurm's mouth, it is about to shoot 3 balls of acid at the player which do small damage, but the fact that they also inflict 'Weak' makes them quite dangerous. They can be tricky to avoid since the balls of acid will also split into two smaller balls when they hit a surface. The first of the three shots will come out very quick, so try to dodge as soon as you see that the Tatzlwurm's mouth is watering. The second and third balls will be shot with a bit of a delay, so make sure to not dodge too early. Standing below the Tatzlwurm will result in it smashing its body onto the floor, doing quite a lot of damage as well as making stalactites fall from the ceiling. This attack is very difficult to avoid due to its massive range, so try to avoid standing below it. If the Tatzlwurm opens its mouth, it's about to unleash its tentacles that deal little damage but can easily combo you. Simply move away from it when it telegraphes this attack. The Tatzlwurm will sometimes change sides, resulting in some easy to avoid stalactites to fall. Sometimes the worm is ducking back. If it does so, it is about to snap at the player and, if the attack hits, swallow the player whole. This attack does massive damage, but after learning the timing when it's about to bite, it can be anticipated and avoided. Once during the battle, the boss will mvoe his way through the entire bottom of the screen in a snake pattern. Simply stay in the air during this attack and avoid the falling stalactites. When it is below 50% health, it will start doing its ultimate move, where it dashes diagonally across the screen really quickly, doing massive damage if it hits the player, while also having stalactites fall (which also do massive damage). Getting hit by just a few of these attacks can easily kill the player, even if they had high HP up to this point, so it is essential to avoid this attack as well as possible. The attack might seem incredibly random and unpredictable at first, but there is an actual pattern: The Tatzlworm will always move from the bottom-right corner to the top-left corner, and then afterwards move from the top-right corner to the bottom-left corner (and target the position of the player), and repeat this cycle for a few times. This means it will move towards the player every other attempt, which can be anticipated and dodged accordingly. Paying some attention to the falling stalactites as well should make the entire attack quite manageable. Data Category:Bosses